Green Is Not Your Color
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {St. Patrick's Day fic} Pi'illo Island's first St. Patrick's Day. [Rated K for mention of alcohol]


**I feel like this ship is sinking.**

** Please enjoy this late fic that I promised for a St. Patrick's Day theme.**

* * *

Pi'illo Island was about to get used to another holiday that came around the middle of the month: St. Patrick's Day.

It all started out when the prince, Dreambert, was floating around outside. He was surprised to see all of the tourists and staff wearing greenery and shiny green clothes.

Suddenly, a small child with a cheap green top hat ran up to him and pinched his bare arm.

"Ouch!" Dreambert held his arm and looked down fearfully at the child.

She smiled up at him, "You're not wearing green today so you get a pinch!"

It didn't make sense to him, but before he could complain she was already running back towards her parents.

By around noon he had received five more pinches from random tourists and had run across to find that other pi'illos had been pinched as well. It made him infuriated that his people were getting picked on.

At a last minute decision, he had decided to stay from within the walls of his castle for the rest of the day, or at least until the whole "pinching ritual" blew over.

Dreambert spotted Broque, said block man was wearing cheap green clothing like all the rest of the no locals.

"Excuse me," he started, "but why is everyone pinching me today?"

Broque turned to face him, he examined him before also giving him a pinch, "Vhy prince! You are not having ze wear of any green today!"

Dreambert rubbed his arm as Broque laughed, he was starting to get annoyed.

Broque spotted Dreambert's annoyed face and stopped laughing, "Ah yez, zorry about zat. Anyway, zurely you would have knowledge of Zt. Patrick'z Day, no?"

The pi'illo prince shook his head and Broque continued, "It'z a holiday vere everyone vearz green and drinkz ale of zortz."

"So if people don't wear green…"

"Zey get pinched."

Dreambert quickly looked left and right, making sure that no tourists were targeting him. No one was so he quickly went back to his room to wait out the day.

Meanwhile, over in the eastern section of the island, a bored bed maker was sitting on a lawn chair.

Bedsmith was taking a light doze as sunlight dappled through the trees, today hadn't been very exciting. He had finished one of his requests early and had eaten the last of his special cake that he had received from Valentine's Day. Bedsmith had achieved everything for the day and had decided to just relax until evening came.

He snored a little before abruptly waking up, Bedsmith sat up and blinked a few times before yawning. The bed maker stood up and went inside of his workshop to check the time, it was an hour after sun high.

Bedsmith then decided that it was time to get a nap on Dreambert, seeing that he was still tired.

He then quickly exited his home in blind excitement and ran down his usual route. However, he didn't see the green streamers that the tourist staff had put in front of the entrance to Sumnom Woods.

Bedsmith screeched as he got tangled in the thick mess of green paper, he thrashed about until his head was given breathing room. He panted a few times before trying to pull the streamers off without any luck, they just circled around him and over his usual attire with a huge knot in the back.

Bedsmith stopped trying and just went back to his usual route up to Pi'illo Castle.

Back up at said castle, Dreambert was busy trying to fend off a toy maker.

"But prince! I swear that the kids will love it!" he held up a one foot Prince Dreambert doll with a pull string behind his back.

"No," Dreambert protested, "I don't like the fact that children will be carrying around tinier versions of myself."

"Oh come on now!" he pulled the string all the way back and the doll said with a recording of Dreambert's voice, "Dreamy!"

Dreambert just shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think that those dolls would be a good way to represent me as I try and govern this island."

The doll maker groaned, "Fine, I guess you won't be liking the life sized prototype I made either!"

Dreambert jumped, "WHAT?!"

The doll maker just turned away, "Never mind, I guess I'll just leave the box here for now."

He then tried to take Dreambert by surprise to pinch him but the pi'illo prince was too quick and floated out of reach.

"Drat," he clicked his tongue and left the room, leaving a large cardboard box and the foot tall Dreambert doll behind.

Dreambert waited until his footsteps faded away and floated back to his spot on the stone floor. Curious, he went over the cardboard box and found that another Dreambert was staring back at him.

However, this Dreambert was made of soft cotton and had a stitched-on smile with button eyes. The gold and white from his outfit was a shiny polyester on the doll, even the cape was made to be thinner than the main part of the doll.

Dreambert also spotted a pull string from between the cape and the head and pulled it just like the doll maker had with the previous doll.

"Dreamy!" this doll said the line much smoother than the other one, causing Dreambert to nearly freak out.

He set it back inside the box and went back over to his bed, unannounced to him was a silent bed maker coming up to his room by the west entrance.

Bedsmith quietly walked down the hall, his streamer outfit ruffling whenever he moved. On his way inside of the castle, he had been given cup of a mysterious sparkling liquid that had a golden brown color to it. The bed maker hadn't have taken a sip of it yet.

He moved down the hall a few more paces before he came to the entrance to Dreambert's room. Bedsmith decided to sneak quietly around the short shelves and behind Dreambert's bed, he set the drink down on the nightstand before peeking over the headrest. Sure enough, the tiny prince was on the edge of going off to sleep.

Bedsmith decided to jump, landing spread-eagle on Dreambert. Dreambert jumped and shrieked in fright, he thrashed about.

"Bedsmith!" Dreambert gasped, trying to get the canary colored pi'illo off of him.

Bedsmith just giggled, "He he, Bedsmith gets to nap on an equally tired Dreambert! Bedsmith is Happysmith!"

Dreambert didn't quite have the energy to fight back anymore, he yawned once and dozed off. Bedsmith stopped fighting him and floated off of Dreambert, he decided to take his nap in a few minutes.

He spotted the cardboard box near the main doorway and quickly went over to investigate. Bedsmith was surprised to find a few other Dreamberts staring up at him, the one that really got him surprised was the life sized Dreambert.

He picked it up and pulled the string, hearing Dreambert's catchphrase. Bedsmith had a different reaction to it than the real Dreambert, for he thought it was quite cute. It made him squeal with joy as he hugged it tightly, Bedsmith decided to keep it.

The bed maker clutched the doll and went back over to the sleeping Dreambert. He poked at the real Dreambert's forehead and 'poof!' he was in his pillow form.  
Bedsmith giggled again before laying down on the prince's royal bed and placing his head on Dreambert, hugging the doll.

He went fast asleep, wishing for another happy St. Patty's Day next year.

* * *

**Ehh, I wasn't so sure about uploading this one but oh well. The Dreambert dolls is based on a chat on Miiverse, I have a Dreambert doll myself and am planning on making a matching Bedsmith doll before making two life sized ones.**

**Anyway, Puppet Masters should start getting updates tomorrow, I'm surprised that people actually want me to continue it. However, there won't be any updates on Sunday, since it will be my birthday. I really hope for an awesome birthday on Sunday!**


End file.
